


A Lazy Day

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, I cant believe the cloak dosen't have it own tag, M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony spends a lazy day at the Sanctuary with his lover and a moody Cloak





	A Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】A lazy day/闲散一日](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130093) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Hey guy! This will be my first time dipping my toes into this fandom but I have big plans :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

    As far as lazy days went this was by far Tony’s favourite way to spend them. He was currently laying on the large couch watching as Stephen flipped through an ancient tome, while simultaneously levitating in an aura of calm. Tony knew this was a unique meditation technique his lover used to both calm his mind and keep up with his studies, an idea he personally found ingenious.

   It had taken Tony a long time to become comfortable in the Sanctuary, unable to reconcile its duel purpose of home and office. But after spending hours with Stephen in its darkened and cluttered halls, he found himself becoming familiar with its shifting nature and could now navigate as well as any sorcerer.

   “What are you thinking about?” Stephen had glanced up from his book and was watching him with curious eyes. “It quite loud.”

   “But not loud enough for you to hear?” Tony asked, stretching across the couch and eyeing the distance between the two men.

   “Obviously not, but you almost seemed to be getting bored.”

   “Me? Never. But I wouldn’t turn down a little more of your attention right now.” Stephen rolled his eyes. “Hey you promised, no work today babe.”

   A smile hinted at the edges of his lips and Tony grinned, sensing a win. With a loud put-upon sigh the book disappeared along with his formal attire, replaced with a sweatshirt and pants, a combination that made Tony groan in appreciation. Stephen rolled his eyes and settled on his own two feet, the cloak drifting to the side but not far from reach. Tony still had a long way to go, before the cloak would leave them with complete privacy but he would take what he could get.

   Tony leaned forward and gripped Stephen by the wrist and tugging him over to the couch until he dropped down at his side, Tony continued to push and pull until he had successfully arranged them in a laying position, with his head rested on the Doctor’s chest. “Think you could summon a TV?”

   He felt Stephen puff out a laugh, “Am I your butler now Tony?”

   “Never, but I’m trying to set the perfect mood here.”

   “Fine but answer my question from before first. What were you thinking about?”

   Tony closed his eyes and smiled, he breathed in deeply, inhaling the unique scent that was Stephen in all its glory. He always smelled clean, freshly showered, but somehow the scent of the Sanctuary clung to his with a unique one he figured came from Nepal. “I was thinking about you, about the Sanctuary, about how relaxed I can feel here. Are you sure it isn’t some special kind of incense?”

   Stephen smacked him gently, “No, It’s just the aura of this place. It needs to keep the calm to control all the magical objects here, and to keep the guardians in control.” His voice was factual, displaced. Yet, under it all Tony could hear the fondness Stephen held for this prison, that had somehow become a home for him.

   “That makes sense, as far as magic can make sense at all.” There was a sudden _whoosh_ sound and the cloak was next to the couch, startling Tony and making him flinch back.

   Stephen laughed audibly before stage whispering, “I think you offended it.”

   Tony tilted his head up at Stephen, straining to glare at the man, “It a bloody cloak, how is it offended?”

   Another _Whoosh_ and it was smacking at where Tony’s hands were wrapped around Stephen’s waist. Tony sat up with a growl, hand twitching toward his glowing heart where he could call for his suit, “listen here you glorified piece of outerwear-” A hand smacked down on his mouth.

   “Enough, both of you!” Stephen had narrowed his eyes at the cloak while his other hand remained firmly over Tony’s mouth. “Tony apologize.”

   He moved away from the hand and shook his head indigently, “ _Me_!? Why should I have to-” The glare was now turned on him and Tony felt himself whither, he loved and trusted Stephan with all his heart but that glare was not his Doctor, it was the Sorcerer Supreme.

   “Whatever, sorry,” Tony mumbled. Stephen didn’t look impressed, but he knew he wouldn’t get any better.

   Stephen looked at that cloak, still hovering with an air of resentment so strong even Tony could sense it. “Stop being such a child,” Stephen scolded, “You might not like him but he is going to be around for a long while so quit trying to scare him off.”

   To Tony’s complete shock the collar of the cloak seemed to droop at the reprimand before flying off to the door in the corner where it hung sulkily. Stephen blew out a sigh and tugged Tony back down onto him and summoned a TV. Tony just grinned basking in the warmth that washed over him at Stephen’s words.

   “Stop with the self-satisfied smirk,” Stephen murmured.

   Tony just squeezed his lover closer. He loved lazy days, where the worst thing he needed to worry about was an overly clingy cloak and where and what he wanted to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some plain cuteness with these two. Also the Cloak his still one of my favourite characters.


End file.
